twistedmetalfandomcom-20200215-history
Cousin Eddy
Cousin Eddy appears in Twisted Metal: Head-On. He serves as a mid-level boss, but is unlocked when the player beats him. His vehicle is a built-from-scratch RV. Twisted Metal: Head-On Cousin Eddy was born in a backwater Ozark pigsty called Sour Creek, which you won't find on any map. He's a textbook case of what can go wrong when cousins marry cousins. Eddy was the strongest man in town by the time he was 10, though his malformed, inbred brain had stopped developing at age three. Eddy only had two loves: "smashin' things" and collecting "shiny things." By 13, he owned all the shiny things in Sour Creek. After he'd finished his smashing, the place was kind of lonely, though. So he wandered off in search of more shiny things and more things to smash. When he stumbled across the Twisted Metal competition, he thought he'd found paradise. Eddy then gathered a band of drifters--"cousins," he called them--whom he coerced by brute strength into helping him transform a trashed RV into a nightmarish killing machine. Now he could blast his way into Twisted Metal. So much to smash. So many shiny things... Cousin Eddy enters the tournament as an uninvited guest, having seen the destruction and "shiny things" that were so prevalent in the contest. He is fought as a mid-boss after completing either France or Egypt, battled in Los Angeles; defeating him unlocks him for gameplay. Cousin Eddy is equipped with a missile gun instead of a regular default machine gun, similar to Warhawk from Twisted Metal: Black. Cousin Eddy is voiced by Adam Leadbeater. Vehicle Driver: Cousin Eddy Vehicle: 1972 Ford Condor II 'RV/Cousin Eddy' Handling: '5/10 '''Armor: '''10/10 '''Special Weapon: '''10/10 *'Massive Ram: Cousin Eddy boosts at an incredible speed at opponents, damaging them with the spikes in front of the vehicle. *'Mounted Flamethrower:' Cousin Eddy's gunner sends a jet of flame at nearby opponents. This special can only be used in story mode. Speed: '''8/10 Boss Fight Initially, Cousin Eddy deploys four ATVs to attack the player and erects an impenetrable force field around his own vehicle. After the ATVs are destroyed, the force field is deactivated, and Eddy breaks through his driver side window while summoning the help of his "boys", five of them appearing through the remaining windows armed with shotguns and the sixth on top of the vehicle manning the top-mounted flamethrower. In order to complete this phase of the fight, the player must kill all six hillbillies; two on each of the RV's sides, one on the back, and one manning the top-mounted flamethrower. Each hillbilly's health can be determined by the glowing window behind or below them; as they take damage, the light goes from green to yellow to red before disappearing when the respective goon dies. After all six of his flunkies are defeated, Cousin Eddy can be damaged and destroyed like a regular vehicle. His attacks are limited to his rockets (replacing a normal vehicle's machine guns) and ramming the player; although both are fairly powerful, keeping at a distance will greatly hamper their effectiveness. '''Ending: Trivia *Cousin Eddy is seen with a big row of stitches on his forehead. It is possible he underwent a lobotomy. * Cousin Eddy may be a replacement to Minion in Head-On. This was likely done because Outlaw would have had to kill Minion to win Twisted Metal 2's tournament (recall that Head-On is the proper sequel to Twisted Metal 2.) *On Cousin Eddy's profile, his car is called RV, though when the player views his ending or vehicle, it displays his name instead. *Cousin Eddy is named after the character from National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation. *His RV is another built-from-scratch vehicle, just like Roadkill, Trash Man and Piecemeal. *In story mode, his "buddy's shotgun" attacks can go through some surfaces like, for example, the highway, so it's useless to glitch him. (This is when he has his shield on, with at least one of his side buddies in the windows). *Instead of regular machine guns like the other vehicles, Cousin Eddy has a missile launcher that shoots smoking missiles instead of bullets. *Cousin Eddy is the fourth of the many vehicles who borrowed from Thumper's original flamethrower Special Weapon. The others include Firestarter, Drag Queen, Warthog (Twisted Metal: Black), Kamikaze and Crimson Fury (Twisted Metal 2012). *After defeating all four ATVs, Cousin Eddy breaks the driver window and shouts, "Whoo! Come on boys! Let's get 'em!". In Twisted Metal Head-On: Extra Twisted Edition for the PS2, this audio has been removed for unknown reasons. Quotes Twisted Metal: Head-On *“Looked fun. I killed ‘em all.” *“Cousin Eddy.” *''"I've seen your demolition derby! I've seen you shooting each other, I built this."'' *”No?” *''"Contest? What do I win?"'' *''"WHAT... I... WIN?"'' *''"Cousin Eddy want a better one."'' *''"Oohhh... Shiny..."'' Category:Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Head-On Characters Category:Characters Category:Twisted Metal: Head-On Vehicles Category:Bosses